


A Small Peace

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Jack wants to understand this 'pet play' thing Gabriel is interested in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt "Pet play"

“You want me to be a cat,” Jack said dubiously, looking over the costume cat ears in his hands. They were cute. Soft, and white, to match his hair. 

The muffled hurt in Gabriel’s eyes made him add hastily, “No, no, I’m willing to try it. But why a cat? You don't think I'm more like a wolf, or a hawk maybe?”

“You are such an asshole,” Gabriel told him, the hooded misery clearing from his eyes as he snorted a laugh. “Which is why you’re a cat.”

Jack put the cat ears on and concentrated a moment to make the little cybernetic toys flick back and forth a couple of times. He smiled as he watched the dance Gabriel's pupils did for him. “This really gets you going, doesn't it?”

Gabriel shrugged a little sheepishly. “We’ve all got our things.”

True enough. “Hmm.” Gabriel’s cheeks deepened in color a bit as he watched the cat ears on Jack’s head twitch back and forth like little radar dishes, tuning into his mood. If nothing else made a convincing argument, anything that could make Gabriel Reyes blush was worth Jack’s time. He grinned slyly and moved over to straddle Gabriel’s lap. “If I'm going to be a cat, I'm going to be a Maine Coon.”

Gabriel laughed, sliding his palms up Jack’s thighs to either side of his hips. “You’re not a Maine Coon, Jack. Maine Coons have gravitas. We both know you’re a feral mutt of a barn cat.”

Jack made a noise of protest. “I’ve got plenty of fucking gravitas!”

“Shut up, Jack.” Gabriel nipped him on the neck. “Cats don’t talk.”

“Oh, if you want my silence, that’ll cost you.”

Gabriel grinned. “Yeah? How much?”

"Hmmmm, not sure yet.” He leaned in to stroke their noses together. Sexy cat roleplay _and_ not being allowed to talk might be a bit much to start with. “How does this work anyway? What is it about this that gets you going so much?”

Gabriel shrugged uncomfortably. “I've been... It's just hard to explain.”

It wasn't often that Gabriel looked hesitant. Then again, Jack knew how these things could be. He pushed his face in against Gabriel's neck and purred, letting his voice rumble down in his chest.

Gabriel hummed with pleasure. “You're pretty good at that.” His arms settled at Jack’s waist and the nape of his neck to tuck him close.

“What is it about this?” Jack asked again, lower, into the crook of Gabe’s neck.

It was a moment before he responded. Jack could feel him mustering his thoughts as he stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Animals…they're smart in some ways. And then in others they're really simple. And you have to take care of them, right? That's the bond. You take care of them, and they take care of you, and all that complicated stuff that comes along with humans…isn’t a thing.”

Jack thought about the animals back on the farm, the way they’d watched him when he was mucking their stalls or bringing them feed. They’d had moods; some of them had been _real_ moody. But there’d been something about having them around. A kind of peace, even when they were making a racket and chewing holes in his favorite jacket.

He had thought Gabriel was joking about him not talking, but he could see how that might be part of it.

He kneaded his fingers into Gabe’s right pectoral, enjoying the pliant-firm texture of the muscle at rest, and thought about the two of them sharing that kind of unspoken communion. They found it sometimes, when they were lying quietly in bed, spent and entwined in each other. But Gabe had always struggled so hard to find peace, and if this might help him…

Gabriel’s grip changed as Jack twisted in his lap, keeping him from falling while Jack leaned back to snag the black leather collar off the coffee table. The little bell on it chimed as he held it up to Gabe. “I’ll try it. Go ahead.”

Gabriel’s hands were gentler than Jack had felt them in years as he buckled the collar around Jack’s neck.


End file.
